


I Misunderstood But I've Changed My Mind

by canthelpmyselves



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Confessions, Getting Together, Multi, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: A series of unexpected events makes Len question his relationship with Barry.





	I Misunderstood But I've Changed My Mind

In all fairness, they didn’t mean to forget him. It’s just that everyone was spectacularly drunk (including him, thanks to a new batch of Flash-proof alcohol). They had all been on the dance floor of the club for over an hour when Barry felt the need to empty his bladder. By the time he got through the line, used the facilities and returned, Cisco, Caitlin, Iris, Eddie and Linda were gone. Barry was certain he should be concerned, but as drunk as he was, he couldn’t figure out why he should be concerned. He stumbled toward the bar, intent of taking a seat until his metabolism flushed the alcohol from his system.

“Kid?”

Barry looked around, almost tripping over his own feet before strong hands caught him. “Cold?” he mumbled, brow furrowed as he tried to focus on the face in front of him.

“Yeah, Scarlet. Are you drunk?”

“Are you a mirage?”

“No, it’s me,” the man drawled.

“Thought you were in the past… or future… or something,” Barry mumbled tiredly.

“Thought you didn’t drink,” Len shot back.

Barry grinned widely, moving closer and flinging his arm over Len’s shoulder. “Caitlin… do you ‘member her?… man, I love that big mushy brain of hers… made me booze. Good stuff. Sooooooo good!”

Len gave a snort and maneuvered them through the bar to the doors. “Come on, kid. You need fresh air. Let me help you.”

Barry giggled and clumsily patted Len on the cheek. “That’s no way for a villain to act! You’re bad at criminaling.”

“My _criminaling_ is incomparable, Scarlet,” Len growled. He stumbled slightly as Barry shifted and dropped more of his weight on Len. He was about to snap at the younger man when he heard a soft snore in his ear. Len huffed and bent, shifting Barry over his shoulder into a fireman’s carry. When he saw Dr. Snow again, he intended to have severe words with her. For now he began walking down the block to the closest safe house. He’d let the kid sleep it off, then send him home.

They were just getting inside when he felt a hand cup his ass. Shocked, Len came to a complete stop, his mouth dropping open. Did Scarlet just… He shivered as Barry’s hand gave his ass another squeeze.

“Hey, Cold,” Barry mumbled, “lose the parka. Shame to hide this asset.”

Len quickly plopped Barry onto the worn-out couch and gave him a glare. A thoroughly useless glare, since Barry rolled over and went to sleep again. After a moment the ridiculousness of the situation hit him. Barry Allen, goody-two shoes and all-around-innocent, had copped a feel and complimented Len on his ass. This night was just too weird.

* * *

Hunter had asked the Flash to join them on a mission. Len could admit to himself that he was a little bit protective of the kid. To that end, he made sure Scarlet stayed near him and Mick. And if Barry looked slightly excited with that arrangement, no one commented. 

The battle was raging when Savage released a gas in a public park. Having no idea how dangerous the gas was but unwilling to risk it reaching the civilians, Barry used his whirling arms to push the gas up into the air away from everyone. Unfortunately, that meant he caught a lungful before he was able to disperse it all. By the time Mick and Len got to the speedster Savage had escaped and Barry had collapsed. 

Fearful of what the gas could do to the speedster, Len had grabbed him up and raced back toward the Waverider and Gideon. He was nearing the time ship when Barry opened his eyes. He blinked at Len several times before a goofy smile spread across his face. “Bluebells,” Barry giggled.

“What?” Len questioned as he hurried across the field to the ship. 

Barry turned his head to press it against Len’s neck. His lips ghosted over the skin above Len’s collar as he replied. “The color. Couldn’t think of it before.”

Len raced up the ramp and into the ship. “Color of what?” he asked, trying to keep Barry conscious. 

“Your pretty eyes,” Barry sighed, lightly kissing Len’s throat. 

Len was so shocked, he almost tripped and dropped Barry. Did Scarlet just kiss him??? Len made it to the med-room and laid Barry on the chair, following Gideon’s instructions on how to hook up the monitoring lines. Once that was done, he cautiously looked at Barry, who was still smiling that goofy smile.

“You okay, kid?” he asked, about to step back. 

Barry’s hand shot out and began to pet Len’s chest. “Bluebells,” he giggled before closing his eyes. “My new favorite.” 

Len swallowed the lump in his throat as Barry lost consciousness. “Gideon? What’s going on with the Flash?”

“Mr. Allen has been dosed with several toxins. I am currently flushing them from his system,” the AI said. 

Len relaxed and tried to push aside the erratic emotions Barry’s little drug-induced comment had given him. After all, it was probably the gas talking. 

“Mr. Snart,” Gideon’s voice intruded upon his thoughts. “It should be noted that Mr. Allen’s ramblings were spurred on by the gas. There is a component in the gas that encourages the victim to reveal their hidden thoughts.”

Len tensed and looked at Barry. “What does that mean?” he asked quietly. 

“It means,” Gideon explained with a hint of amusement in her normally clinical voice, “Mr. Allen truly thinks your eyes look like bluebells.”

Len felt his cheeks heat up as he quickly exited the med-room. 

* * *

Len sipped his champagne and looked around the reception hall carefully. To be honest, he’d been stunned to receive an invitation to the wedding. He had only met Ms. West (now Mrs. West-Thawne) once, and it wasn’t under the most pleasant of circumstances. 

He suspected the invite was more for Lisa’s benefit than his. While he was on the Waverider, Lisa had done some digging into why a CSI had visited her brother in Iron Heights. Recognizing him as Cisco’s friend, it wasn’t long before she put two and two together and came up with the Flash’s real identity. Strangely enough, that led to them becoming actual friends.

Len wasn’t sure how that worked, since Lisa was the leader of the Rogues now, while Barry was still a CSI and superhero, but it did. Since his return from the Legends, Len discovered they spoke every night, had weekly lunches and monthly movie marathons. It was weird to see them so close. Well, when he did see them, that is. The kid had developed a habit of disappearing whenever he was around. Speaking of… Len spotted Barry standing a few feet away, leaning against a pillar. He eased closer, wondering how long it would take him to notice he had company.

“Penny for your thoughts?” the speedster quipped after almost a full minute of silence.

Len smirked as he moved from behind Barry to stand by his side, keeping his eyes on the dancers. “I’m a high-end thief, Scarlet. I rarely deal in pennies.”

Barry laughed softly. “Lisa seems to be having a good time.”

He easily spotted his sister, dancing with Harry Wells, who apparently wasn’t from this Earth, and therefore not evil, according to Dr. Snow. He was a little surprised by the expression on Lisa’s face. She was staring at the older man with a warm expression, listening attentively to whatever Wells was saying. Len couldn’t remember the last time she had been honestly interested in someone. Lisa was a pro at honey potting, and never got close to a mark. Maybe that was the difference. Wells wasn’t a mark. 

“Yes,” he admitted. “She seems to like Wells.”

Barry grinned. “I’m not surprised. He’s a genius, sorta handsome, and sarcastic. They say women tend to fall in love with men who remind them of their dads.”

Len tensed, all his good humor vanishing instantly. “Our father was a monster,” he hissed. He was about to shove the kid aside and leave when Barry turned to look at him calmly.

“Lewis Snart was a sperm donor,” Barry said firmly. “ _You_ are the man who raised her. The man who sacrificed, physically and mentally, to keep her safe. You suffered so that she didn’t have to. You are the man who protected her and provided for her and made her the smart, cunning, incredible woman she is today. You are both her brother and her dad. And you have every right to be proud of what you did, and how she turned out. Lisa is amazing, Len. Just like you.”

Len watched in stunned silence as Barry walked away and disappeared into the throng near the bar. A gentle warmth settled in his stomach as he replayed Barry’s words in his head. Scarlet was crediting him with not only watching out for his little sister, but for being the reason she turned out so well. 

**_“... women tend to fall in love with men who remind them of their dads...”_ **

**_“...a genius... handsome... sarcastic...”_ **

**_“... amazing, Len. Just like you.”_ **

Barry’s words echoed through his head again and again. There was no way Scarlet knew how deeply his words would affect him. How they would make him want and crave and… and… need. The warmth inside him heated up, setting fire to his blood. He sucked in a shuddering breath and grabbed another glass of champagne. 

* * *

Ever since Barry had copped a feel all those months ago, Len’s feelings toward the speedster had become convoluted. When Barry was hurt on the Waverider and compared his eyes to flowers, Len had felt shaken up. After the West/Thawne wedding last week Len was left floundering, unable to process his thoughts and feelings. 

“You know, when I first started talking to Barry, I was actually looking for some inside info,” Lisa said, joining him at the kitchen table. She sipped her tea before propping an elbow on the surface and leaning her cheek into her palm. “Some way to keep him off our butts during heists.”

“Solid plan,” Len mumbled.

Lisa smirked and gave a ‘whatever’ look. “It didn’t take long to realize what a mess the kid’s life was. His family, as nice as they are, don’t understand him. They don’t get that it’s guilt that drives him. They see how good and sweet he is, and think he’s a hero because he wants to be. But it’s guilt that pushes him to place the world on his shoulders. Every person he couldn’t save, every dime of property damage that happens, every second he doesn’t devote to someone else’s happiness just weighs on him.”

“What’s your point?” Len asked wearily.

“Barry is a truly good person,” she said softly. “But being a hero made him into someone he actually hates. It forces him to lie. Lie to protect his loved ones. Lie about who he really is. Lie about how he feels and how much he can handle. He lies so they don’t worry or see him as a failure.” 

Lisa sipped her tea and gave a slight smile. “That’s when I realized something important.” Lisa sighed and laid her arm down, looking at Len with sincerity. “He never lied to you. He always told you the truth. He told you how helpless he felt. When he asked you to help with the metas, he told you his sins. He trusted you with his failures. When Lewis was threatening us, he went against his family’s advice, for us. Not as the Flash, but as Barry Allen. He knew there was no chance he would get out of there alive if you had to choose between him and me.”

Len felt his chest tighten and a lump forming in his throat. Was she right? Was he some sort of exception for Barry? Did Barry see him as someone he could trust? 

“He was so proud of you for being with the Legends,” Lisa continued. “He was also so scared.”

“Of what?” Len managed to croak.

“Scared you wouldn’t come back,” she said softly. “Scared that when you did, you would hate him. He said something happened on the mission he joined you for. Something that had you avoiding him afterwards.” Lisa took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “When we were told you died...”

Lisa’s voice hitched and her eyes closed tightly. Len quickly reached over and linked their hands. He hated that he had caused her so much pain. As soon as he was spit out of the time stream he had contacted her and let her know he was alive. It had scared him to see how devastated she had become.

Lisa swallowed and cleared her throat, trying to keep her emotions under control. “I grieved, Lenny. I cried and I railed and I begged a god I don’t believe in to bring you back. But Barry?” She shook her head sadly. “Lenny, he was broken. So very, very broken. No one likes to admit it, but he was in a deep depression. He almost gave himself up to aliens because he just didn’t care anymore.”

Len was shocked. He knew about the Dominators. He knew Barry had almost sacrificed himself, but that the others had stopped him. There had been a heavy weight in his chest after he heard that until he could see for himself that Barry was alive and okay. Was it really because of him that Barry had been so willing to die?

“When I found out you were alive, I went to him immediately. Know what happened?” she asked. “I told him you were alive and he threw me out. Accused me of lying. Why? Because for weeks he only ate when we forced him to. He slept constantly because he was too depressed to get out of bed. He thought I was lying to make him feel better. The day you all came back, and he finally saw you were alive, he collapsed.”

Len frowned. “No he didn’t. He hugged Kendra and Ray, shook hands with Stein, Sara and Jax, and gave me and Mick nods as he welcomed us back. We went out for drinks with the rest of the Legends and his team. He was fine. Even joked around some.”

“After,” Lisa corrected. “I could see the strain, so when everyone went home, I stayed with Barry.”

Len remembered that. It had surprised him when Lisa had said she was driving Barry home, but he’d been pretty drunk at the time and didn’t think too much about it. Plus, he had left with Sara. Len cringed, suddenly remembering how he and Sara had been all over each other while blitzed. 

Lisa rolled her eyes. “Yeah, that was part of it. I barely got him inside his apartment before he collapsed on me. He was so damn happy you were alive. After weeks of mind-numbing grief, you were back and he was so happy. On the other hand, you were with Sara. It was obvious you two were fucking. Half of him was so happy, but the other half was heart-broken.”

Len didn’t want to hear anymore. Guilt wasn’t something he felt often, but he could feel it creeping in now. Yes, he and Sara had hooked up for a day or two, but it was a temporary thing. Just some nostalgia and a bit of residual lust. They weren’t even really friends. Hell, he hadn’t even thought about her since she left and he seriously doubted she had thought about him. “Why are you telling me all this?” he growled. “What does it matter?”

“It matters because Barry Allen loves you, Lenny,” she said gently. “And I think that you might love him, too. I’ve seen the way you look at him sometimes. I’ve never seen you look like that before. Not with anyone you ever got involved with. With some, a few, there was affection and lust. But when you look at Barry, it’s like he’s all you see.”

“Y-you think he loves me?” Len whispered. Barry loves him? Something warm and gentle settled in his chest at the thought of the speedster loving him. 

“I know he does,” she corrected. “More than his own life, he loves you.” Lisa stood and gave him a loving smile. “Don’t overthink this, Lenny. For once in your life, admit that you’re human. Go to him. Tell him how you feel. More importantly, let him love you back.”

“Lis,” he whispered, “you know I’ve never been good at relationships. Scarlet isn’t someone you just have a fling with. If I screw it up...”

She bent and kissed his cheek softly. “Oh, you’ll screw up alright. But so will he. Just don’t give up. Be happy for once, Lenny.”

He watched her leave the kitchen while he thought about what she had said. Was she right? Was there a possibility of a relationship between him and Barry? Could they make one work? Len stood up from the table and went to the closet for his jacket. Now that the seed had been planted, he had to know. He had to talk to Barry. 

* * *

~~Plan A. Pop into Star Labs. Ask Barry to go for coffee and talk.~~

~~Plan B. Sneak into the West house for a talk with Barry.~~

~~Plan C. Sneak into the lab and find Barry for that talk.~~

~~Plan D. Make a fucking appointment with Team Flash and get the kid alone.~~

~~Plan E. Rob a bank and force Barry to show up and stop him so they could fucking talk for one goddamn minute.~~

~~Plan F _(ucking corner that stupid speedster so he can finally force a damn conversation down the idiot’s throat whether he fucking likes it or not!!!)_.~~

Len threw his pen across the kitchen and slammed his notebook shut. Five fucking attempts and all he had to show for it was a bruised cheek where Kid Flash had punched him during the bank job. When he went to the West house, the new kid speedster said Barry was ‘out patrolling’. If he went to the lab, Barry was ‘out patrolling’. When he tried to set up a meeting he was told Barry was ‘out of town, patrolling with the Arrow’. 

Normally this is where a sane person would admit that the person they were trying to contact wanted nothing to do with them and give up, but Len kept thinking about how Lisa had said that Barry had been devastated when he saw Len with Sara. He knew that if he saw Barry with someone else, it would hurt like hell, so he would probably avoid Barry, if only to keep from hurting. But how was he to tell Barry he maybe, kinda, possibly… definitely cared for him if he couldn’t get Scarlet to talk to him? The sharp clack of heels on wooden floors drew Len’s eyes to the door. Lisa walked in, placed a piece of paper beside his notebook and bent to kiss his temple. 

“Don’t make me regret this,” she warned before turning and leaving.

Len unfolded the piece of paper and grinned. He looked at the clock and stood up. He only had an hour to get ready.

* * *

Len immediately spotted the wayward speedster. He weaved his way through the crowd, smirking when Barry noticed him approaching. The resignation on the younger man’s face gave him a bit of trepidation, but he ruthlessly shoved it away. He slipped into the booth across from Barry and tossed his jacket down onto the seat beside him. He braced his elbows on the table and threaded his fingers together under his chin.

“You’re a hard man to catch up to, Barry.”

Barry stared at him blankly and shrugged. “I’ve been busy.”

“So I’ve heard,” Len drawled. “Lots of patrolling.”

“Lots of crime,” Barry pointed out. “In fact, I hear a bank was almost robbed last week.”

Len snorted and leaned back, draping his right arm across the back of the booth. “You’ve been avoiding me, Scarlet.”

Barry looked away, glancing over the room briefly. “I take it Lisa’s not coming tonight?”

“Made plans with Wells, I believe,” he replied. “You’re avoiding the question.”

Barry looked back at him, expression shuttered. “You haven’t asked one.”

Len huffed, annoyed by Barry’s lack of response. “Fine. Why are you avoiding me?”

“We’re not friends, teammates or even really enemies, Snart. I have no reason to avoid you,” Barry lied almost flawlessly.

Len was many things. A thief, a liar, a killer, a legend, but a coward wasn’t one of them. Seeing as how Barry wasn’t going to admit anything without some serious prompting, Len decided to just jump right in. “Lisa thinks you have feelings for me,” he said plainly. Barry’s eyes widened and his complexion paled. Len hurried on. “And I’m hoping she’s right.”

That seemed to derail Barry completely. His mouth hung open slightly and his eyes got very big and round. For eight whole seconds he didn’t even breath. Finally, after almost half a minute he snapped his mouth closed and his eyes narrowed in anger. “And this is why I was avoiding you,” he hissed. “Bad enough I make a fool of myself not once, but three damn times, but I knew if you got the chance you’d make fun of me for my stupid crush.”

Barry quickly jumped up and began pushing his way through the crowd. Len scrambled to follow, calling out for him to wait, but the band was now taking the stage and the cheering drowned him out. He knew that if Barry got outside before he caught up, he’d speed away and Len would never catch him. Well, desperate measures and all that. Len pulled the cold gun and fired into the ceiling. Screams erupted and the people in front of him ran for cover, leaving a clear path to Barry who had spun and was now staring at him in shock and anger. Len shoved the gun back into the holster and ran a hand over his closely cropped hair in agitation. 

“I’m not laughing,” he pointed out. He took a step forward and exhaled heavily. “Look, I’m not a fan of...” he waved a hand in the air between them, “of talking,” he growled. “Not about emotional stuff. I... like you, Barry. You’re important to me.” 

Barry’s expression turned confused before morphing into something softer, more hopeful. Len took another step closer. “Don’t walk out,” he asked cautiously. “Just… I’m asking for a chance.”

Barry shuffled a little closer, a blush creeping up his neck. “Do you mean that?”

Len took another step, putting them only inches apart. “Yeah, I really do.”

A shy smile spread across Barry’s face. “Okay,” he said softly.

They both startled as a loud cheer went up around them.

* * *

Lisa picked up her phone when it dinged that she had a text. She read it twice before putting the phone back down and curling up against Harry again.

“Everything okay?” he asked, kissing her temple.

“Perfect,” she answered, smiling. “Barry and Lenny are watching Halestorm play at The Green Room.”

Harry looked at her with amusement. “I seem to recall you saying you and Barry were going to that show.”

“I gave Lenny my spot,” she shrugged. 

“Playing matchmaker?”

Lisa snorted. “Someone had to. Barry was being stubborn and my brother wouldn’t know romance if it shot him with his own gun.”

Harry shifted until he could pull Lisa onto his lap, one arm around her back and the other under her knees. “I’m not sure watching a loud band sing about sex to a drunken crowd in a smoke-filled bar can be considered romantic.”

Lisa wrapped her arms around his neck and tipped her head toward the TV. “And I suppose pizza, beer and Friday the 13th on DVD qualifies?”

Harry grinned before kissing her deeply. “It’s working on you,” he teased. 

Lisa laughed before pulling him in for another kiss. “For a genius, you’re pretty smart.”

Harry suddenly stood up, making Lisa squeal. He began walking toward the bedroom, holding her securely to his chest. “Helping your brother and Barry was a good deed,” he purred. “Good deeds get rewarded.”

Lisa’s eyes darkened immediately. “Yes, they do,” she agreed.


End file.
